Just Another Day
by mssekishi
Summary: Kise adjusts to Aomine. Pure PWP, possibly a sequel to "Three Times Kise Retaliates, One Time He Didn't". Don't expect much, this is something short i've written in 45 minutes.


Hello guys. I didn't expect this, really. I had left writing for this pairing but something came over, i was reading through the comments of 'Three Times...' and bam. I would like to thank ladodato, if you're reading this, thank you. Long ago, you've commented saying that the amount of sex was too little, and from there, i started writing more, and now, writing smut is almost easy for me. This PWP is nothing much, it's not proof read by the way, but in the past, i could never finish writing a smut scene in just 45 minutes. Now i do, when inspiration strikes. I now write for a pairing in Bigbang, gtop, if you know. Anyway... I thank you for being honest with me. Well. I hope you guys would enjoy this? I may come back someday... Just unexpectedly like today. Until then, take care! And thank you for the wonderful comments, favourites and follows! :)

* * *

Kise loves waking up to moments like this, a warm body pressed against his side, an arm wrapped around his waist protectively. He feels safe; as though everything will be fine even the worst strikes him, because he has this boy right beside him.

He looks up to see Aomine sleeping with his lips slightly apart, careful of his movements in order not to wake him up. He doesn't dare to move much—his legs especially, which are tangled with the other boy's, but that's not only the reason why. Kise fears the sharp pain he faces these days down his back. This dark skinned boy has done it again, fucked him into oblivion. But don't get Kise wrong, he doesn't regret it. He loves it. He just doesn't like the pain that comes after.

Kise hears a grunt and his eyes flicker back to the source of the sound, not realizing that he has been staring at Aomine's chest all the while. Aomine grunts again and this time, he turns his body, rolling over and closer towards Kise until he's on top of the model. The blond groans softly in the shift in position, but he lifts his arms regardless, and circles around Aomine's naked form, running his fingers down that toned back. Aomine hums and presses a kiss over Kise's ear, causing the model to giggle. Aomine in the mornings is much softer; he shows a lot more affection than he does later in the day. He is just glad that he's the only one who sees this side of him; he wouldn't exchange anything for this.

Aomine nips lightly onto his soft earlobe and says in a sleepy, lazy voice, "What are you giggling for, right in the morning."

"Nothing," Kise replies, a little too cheerfully right at 8 a.m.

Aomine grunts and raises himself up, both hands supporting his weight on either side of Kise's head. The dark-skinned boy squints down at him, suspiciously, because Kise is definitely thinking about something. But he lets it go, uninterested to pursue further. He settles back flat on top of him, hugging Kise like a bolster…which is probably on the floor due to their night activities. Aomine's hands travel down to the small of his back and he asks in concern (or so Kise would like to think), "How's your back?"

"Hurts, obviously!" Kise whines, "Aominecchi's rough like always!"

Aomine chuckles deeply and looks at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Didn't see you complaining last night, if you recall, you were asking more." He clears his throat before he imitates the boy beneath him in his deep voice. "Ah—! More, faster! Unn… Fuck me harder!"

Kise flushes pink at the imitation and he pouts, shoving Aomine in his shoulder for teasing him. Aomine smirks and rolls them to the side, looking slightly apologetic when Kise winces in pain at the shift. He hikes Kise's slim thigh up his leg to his hip, grinning wider when the colour of Kise's cheeks turn darker. It's Aomine's favourite colour on his boyfriend.

His fingers run up the smooth, unmarred skin, cupping an ass cheek in his palm and plays with it. Aomine enjoys watching Kise trying his best to control himself. Kise always sucks on his bottom lip, chewing it red and swollen, and sometimes Aomine wonders if he's doing it on purpose or is that an unconscious reaction to stop him from moaning. His eyes flutters shut, and he could see the long lashes resting on his high cheekbones. Kise Ryōta is a beautiful bastard. It's no wonder why he is a model. A billion dollar smile, perfect looks and his skin… Slightly tanned, soft and smooth. He is nothing like Aomine and he often ask himself if Kise is blind, to like someone like him. Shouldn't a model like Kise date other beautiful guys?

Aomine shakes his head, ridding of the thoughts. There's always another time to ask Kise.

"Let me do it," he says simply, closing in the short distance between their lips. "I'll do the sucking, the chewing, and the biting. Your lips will be kiss-swollen because of me." He presses their lips together, coaxing the boy to release his bottom lip before taking over the task. Their bodies are pressed close, and Aomine makes sure that their arousals brush against one another, creating wonderful friction.

Kise pants and moans into his mouth, arching sexily into him as Aomine's fingers brush across his swollen entrance. The fingers at his puckered hole tease and stroke and he can't help but feel his own hole gasping, greedy for the fingers. At a slightly harsh bite on his lips, Aomine's favourite, he surprises them both with his hole opening up, letting two of Aomine's tapered digits slide into him. Kise groans at the sudden fill, but his entrance is already puckering around his fingers, sucking them in greedily when Aomine pulls them out.

Aomine releases his poor, sore lip to swear at how tight he is and Kise immediately tucks his bottom lips into his mouth for protection, running his tongue over the swollen lip. Aomine finds it fucking cute but he isn't going to tell him that. He'd rather die before admitting it.

The dark-skinned boy wraps an arm closer around the blond's waist, holding him close and firmly while he thrust his fingers steadily, unfazed by the sweet whimpers coming from the boy. He ignores the soft begging coming from the blond, 'faster… more…' just because he wants to do it at his own pace. He refuses to listen to Kise.

"I'll do what I want."

Kise groans. He knows he is leaking madly with pre-cum, he could feel it. Kise is there but not quite. He's frustrated with his boyfriend because two fingers inside him aren't enough, because the speed and the rhythm of the thrusts aren't quick enough, because it's not Aomine's thick cock.

Aomine takes his own sweet time, soaking in the little noises Kise makes at the back of his throat. He curls his digits, stroking the smooth inner walls with the pads of his fingers and tickles the tender muscles. His fingers are wet, and he vaguely realizes it's his cum from the night before. He had finished inside him. It's arousing and he feels himself getting harder. He rocks into the boy, pressing their hot erections snugly together. He introduces another finger, much to Kise's slight relief. The blond welcomes the new addition, his hips moving enthusiastically against the three fingers slamming inside him. Aomine chuckles and comments how slutty he is, for moving with such enthusiasm against his fingers. The blue-haired boy swears that Kise's movements with his hips would make any dancers jealous.

It isn't long until Aomine's fingers brushes against his sweet spot. Kise keens and Aomine does it some more, determined to make him cum with just his fingers. He speeds up with his fingers, slamming at the angle which makes Kise sings. The model grips onto his arms and cries with his nickname at his neck when he cums over their chests. Aomine groans, but he doesn't know the exact reason; Kise's look when he cums, his voice when he cries from pleasure, or the tight clench around his fingers. It was just hours ago, but Aomine already misses being inside Kise.

He swiftly removes his fingers and flips them over, with Kise still cumming under him. With a hand bracing at Kise's shoulder, pinning his quivering body to the mattress, Aomine positions his cock around Kise's fluttering entrance, and thrusts in to the hilt in a full stroke. Kise mewls and arches his back, body shaking from oversensitivity. Kise is still recovering from the first orgasm, and his tight hole squeezes around Aomine sweetly, all too sensitive to relax. Aomine knows, he feels a little bad, just a little, but this is his favourite, because this is when Kise cries incoherently due to oversensitivity when he pounds into him, lean hips slamming into his ass.

The gasping and fluttering of the inner walls becomes too much and all too soon for Aomine, and within moments, he spills himself inside the boy, filling him up with his hot cum. Kise moans and jerks in response and cums another time shortly because it just feels damn good with Aomine inside him, marking him.

Kise hears a soft, "You're such a slut for my cock." He should be offended, but Kise knows by now, he recognizes that tone. Aomine is teasing him with affection.

His lips form a small smirk and he blinks up tiredly at the other boy.

"So? You like it when I am."

Aomine's grin widens at his retort and he laughs, almost heartily.

"Damn right."


End file.
